beanofandomcom-20200214-history
Beano Video
The Beano Video (or Beano All-Stars for DVD releases) is a VHS video of the Beano originally released in 1993 and also broadcast as a Television special on ITV Network (CiTV). It was later re-released in DVD more than 10 years later, by then known as Beano All-Stars. The video is also the first animated appearance of Dennis, Gnasher, Minnie, The Bash Street Kids and The Three Bears. It features voices by Susan Sheridan, Kate Robbins, Enn Reitel, Gary Martin, Jonathan Kydd and other actors. Gary Martin, Jonathan Kydd and Kerry Shale later appear in the 1996-98 TV series adaptation of Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, as does Bernard Cribbins, Mollie Sugden, John Baddeley and Denis Quilley.https://m.imdb.com/title/tt4584594/ A sequel to this video was made, in 1994, dubbed the Beano Videostars, and featuring an expanded list of characters. Plot We open with a giant comic flying towards us, with panels featuring all the characters that this show will focus on; Dennis the Menace, Minnie the Minx, the Bash Street Kids and the Three Bears. The characters instantly come to life, and start breaking out of the panels to interact with each other (or rather, pick on each other). First, in In on the Act, Walter says that he simply must enter a talent contest, Dennis says that he can't let that Softy beat him. Walter meets a little teddy bear. Dennis says that Billy shouts when he's in prison, a parrot comes out of him. Walter, Bertie, Spotty and Professor Chapweze are playing violins to perform their string quartet while Dennis, Gnasher, Curly and Kevin Pie-Face see them, they were entering a puppet show to use the softies as string puppets, until the branch breaks and Dennis, Gnasher, Curly and Kevin Pie-Face land on the Softies, injuring every one of them. Professor Horace attends to have a first contestant on stage. Gnasher was dancing in a great act, Professor Horace's got a trophy that he wins. Next, in Face the Music, Professor Quaver arrives at Bash Street School to teach Danny and friends how to play music. Professor Quaver asks the class if they can play instruments as he puts on a record player listening to his hat. Danny, Dennis, Sally, Conrad, Fatty, Erbert, Wilfred, Plug, Spotty, Minnie, Ken Bahn, Smiffy, Sidney and Toots sing their names that Professor Quaver can stop it, he uses a baton while Winston is singing. Next, in Hotdog, A man tells the hotdog owner to place a ketchup, Dennis says that he will get a free meal. Gnasher and Gnipper look at the hotdog stand and two men put two sausages out of the hotdog while they bite them. Dennis says that Gnipper will make sure it's not a hotdog covered in ketchup. Next, in Porridge, The three bears have to go out to ride a horse and land on the sea to see a shark. Ma, Pa and Ted will have ramen, Ted will be Cowboy Ted as he meets Mr. Cowboy Cook at Theodore's Brand County of Dancing Bears. The three bears return to the cave and they said that all their porridge are gone. Next, in Minnie Chairs, Minnie says that to have fun with chairs, she can be a super engineer, Chester looks at her falling. George tells Minnie that chairs are for sitting on, a bone comes out of her hat but the dogs run by and she tells them to fire. Minnie and her dad have to go to the shop and buy a new chair. The chair store man tells George where this model here that he likes something that he's just been here, the cushions here. Minnie shows the chair for size in this and the chair store man says that he will press this button simply George will take one. Next, in Soap Box Cart, When Dennis' dad sprained his right ankle, he wears an adhesive wrap around it but he's late for his doctor's appointment to get his sprain wrist to check out. Dennis wants to ride soap box cart with his dad (on crutches) then he tells him to come down. Dennis and his dad (on crutches) ride a soap box cart, Dennis says that his dad doesn't mean to drive. Mr. HaHa tells Dennis that his father's wrist is completely better, he has a cast on his left foot and ends with every body part bandaged except his wrist and he's on crutches. Next, in Lake Beautiful, Plug is jeered at by the pupils of Posh Street (aka the Fatty Fudges) for being 'the ugliest boy in the world' and they place a mirror in front of him, causing it to smash, proving he is truly ugly. The Headmaster tells Dennis' school teacher that something has to be done because Plug is ruining the good name of Bash Street. Smiffy solves the problem by bringing in a mask resembling a handsome man for Plug to wear, Sidney says that was a handsome mask. But Smiffy unwittingly forgets to cut out eye holes, which causes Plug to walk into the wall and smash his face, making him even more ugly. Par the Scottish school doctor arrives, and believes there is a cure in the mountains of Tibet, where there lives a man called the Keeper who owns a lake called Lake Beautiful which will make anyone handsome. Cuthbert and the kids fly to Tibet, where the in-flight buffet is awful, and the plane is so old that the kids have to hold bits of it together on take off. They make a hasty exit on a sledge, which crashes to a Tibetan monastery. The monks arrive, and they understand English, but their food is even worse. The monk shows Cuthbert and the kids a map and points to the Lake's location. On a long hike to find the lake, the class discover a Burger Bar in the form of an igloo, complete with a bear receptionists. They all reserve a huge nosh of burgers, chips and hotdogs, and discover that it's not just the mountains that are sky high, but the prices too. Cuthbert tells Mr. Keeper that he has a problem but perhaps that his Lake Beautiful can cure. Unfortunately, Mr. Keeper makes a snowball on the kids except Plug as it lands on Lake Beautiful. Danny, Toots, Spotty, Ken Bahn, Erbert, Wilfred, Smiffy, Sidney, Conrad, Sally, Dennis, Minnie and Fatty need a handsome treatment except Plug. Next, in Scorcher, When the cave fired and it cracks, the three bears meet a baby dragon called Scorcher. Pa says that Scorcher was good to help them to get some grub from the store and he fires it. The three bears return to the cave, Scorcher fires the chicken as he eats it with them. Next, in Sausages, Dennis throws a stick as Gnasher bites it, a smoke is coming. Dennis throws the stick and it lands on the sausages. Gnasher sees a couple that he bites a stick with the sausages as they saw him. Next, in Minnie Apples, Minnie says that it was a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the apples are red, George tells her that she can't dare to get any of his apples. Minnie says that she can help the apples to fall as they shake. If Minnie bumps the tree accidentally of course, she uses a nest that has three eggs on her hat, she plays her ball and hit it on her dad's head. George tells Minnie to leave those apples alone, she says that she calls a wind fall and eats an apple. Next, in Space Case, Spotty falls into Olive's pea soup, and Plug says that he resembles a martian, Danny tells Dennis' school teacher that he's landing on the playground, Fatty says that he wants to eat cookies from the cookie jar. Dennis' school teacher jumps into a trash can to be a spaceship and the garbage man takes him to the town dump instead of Mars as he puts it in the garbage truck. Mr. Martian returns as Spotty. Danny says that a punishment while Dennis' school teacher is making the kids paint the ceiling. Next, in Pink Glove, Dennis and Gnasher are charging at the house. Unfortunately, there's a bath full of sweet smelling water and a bucket full of rose petals outside his door. The Pink Glove makes his escape where Dennis says that he's not going to let any softie pink glove get the better of him, he tells Rasher about the heartless thing as tidying up his sty. Meanwhile, Dennis winds up the boxing glove and he says that his soft-field mitten will sort it out, he winds up the boxing glove again and it zooms through the door of the shop with the Pink Glove's horse. Gnasher smells some perfume while Rasher kisses him. Suddenly, Dennis, Gnasher and Rasher got the Pink Glove. Dennis holds his teddy bear but Katzenberger does not know he liked hugging teddies. Dennis snores in bed and Gnasher hits the lights on. The suspects that are: Walter the Softy, Bertie Blenkinsop and Spotty Perkins. Dennis and Gnasher went to the ice factory to help Mr. Zakinski and Medroom get the ice. They have to do is wait until the Softies return since they hang out with each other. The Pink Glove says that he's locking in Dennis at the Wendy house. The Softies return to their Wendy house, but they still have guests hanging out with them. Walter says that Bertie's got his camera ready, Dennis and Gnasher were very cold. Dennis is just reading this to get an idea to trap the Pink Glove, when Gnasher rounds Walter, Bertie and Spotty up, but the paper chain was too tough for them to break. Dennis says that none of them is the pink glove and he tells them to do as bait for his menace trap. Dennis and Gnasher get the stick and string to get the Pink Glove out. The Narrator from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" appears, talking to the viewers they think it is. The Pink Glove takes his mask off and it was Walter's Mum, she says that she did it to get back at Dennis for the all the rough horrid treatments is giving Walter all these years. Next, in Greedy Bears Picnic, The three bears are looking for binoculars to see a picnic as they pop out of the bush. It was six o'clock, Pa and Ma are too full. Mrs. Blakeningsop, The Bash Street Kids, Gnasher and the Softies meet Clint Katzenberger as they look for a square dance that is called Turkey in the Straw. Unfortunately, Sir says that there was an electric light in the town hall but the Plumber fixes the oil in it. The Bash Street Kids, Mrs. Blakeningsop, Gnasher and the Softies defeat Clint Katzenberger, Vilhemina Slop Bucket, Sir, The Plumber, three Fatty Fudges, Fatty Fudge and his son. At Conrad and Sally's home, Mrs. Blakeningsop retells the story for the end. Next, in Minnie Flying, Minnie says that must be brilliant for a plane to fly, she falls onto a barrel and falls onto the tree. Sgt. Slipper tells her for damaging trees. Minnie and George go for a city airplane to meet the pilot, George wants to go home and play. Next, in Big Surprise, Dennis tells Gnasher that he wants more cornflakes, his dad says that he'll grow as big as an elephant. There was a lot to see at the zoo. A monkey chatters and an elephant screams that he smashes the zoo gate, the painters were painting the picture on the billboard, he smashes the chicken coop and a car wash is full of cars. Dennis' dad says that he has a serious word with Dennis about over-feeding that dog. Next, in Hare Soup, Pa has to catch a rolling pin and make a soup as he meets a hare as he calls him the tortoise. Pa returns to the cave, Ma will catch up here to his soup and the hare has to make a hare soup. Next, in Molar Mouth, When Professor Moderoid arrives at Bash Street School, he shows Plug, Danny, Fatty, Conrad, Sally, Dennis, Spotty, Wilfred, Sidney, Toots, Ken Bahn, Minnie, Erbert and Smiffy their teeth. Professor Moderoid says that those toothbrushes will be ready to begin. Dennis' school teacher likes to show the Bash Street Kids to give him a smile. Professor Moderoid said that this elephant is from East Brooklyn Zoo. Fatty likes buns to make his teeth will be in super contention. Professor Moderoid eats an apple while the Bash Street Kids would slap him on the back, now he has false teeth. Dennis' school teacher shakes hands to Professor Moderoid, Plug says that he has left his happy smile on Ken Bahn's mouth. Next, in Gnipper Pecker, The leaves are falling in the wind but Gnasher is staying at his doghouse. Gnipper saw a woodpecker in the tree and he can be a woodpecker as he sleeps. A woodpecker returns with some worms back at the tree. And last, in Minnie Clones, Minnie meets the Massive Minnie Minxes as they want to be like her, she gave the balloon to Humphery Grumpy Trousers the Fourth, she will get him down to the duck pond there. Dennis holds the can of tomato sauce on his dad's hat, he's been minxed. Sally ties the two men's tailcoats, they've been minxed. Plug has a roller skate while Sgt. Slipper walks by, he's been minxed. Sgt. Slipper tells Sard that the emergency has been an outbreak of minxing it in town. Humphrey Grumpy Trousers the Fourth, Sgt. Slipper, Sard and a police dog run by to catch Minnie, while George arrives reading the newspaper as he catches her. The Massive Minnie Minxes return as the Bash Street Kids. Episodes # In on the Act # Face the Music # Hotdog # Porridge # Minnie Chairs # Soap Box Cart # Lake Beautiful # Haunted House # Scorcher # Sausages # Minnie Apples # Space Case # Pink Glove # Greedy Bears Picnic # Minnie Flying # Big Surprise # Hare Soup # Molar Mouth # Gnipper Pecker # Minnie Clones Characters *Susan Sheridan - Dennis the Menace, Danny, Fatty, Olive, Airport Manager, Cynthia, Ma Bear, Walter's Mum *Kate Robbins - Minnie the Minx, 'Erbert, Sidney, Toots *Enn Reitel - Teacher, Headmaster, Narrator, Dennis's Dad, Minnie's Dad, Spotty, Chair Store Man, Pilot *Gary Martin - Plug, Pie-FaceProfessor Horace, Hank, Bright, Zookeeper, Generic Presenter Guy *Jonathan Kydd - Smiffy, Wilfrid, Ted, Curly, Spotty Perkins, Professor Chapweze, Cuthbert, Humphrey Grumpy Trousers the Fourth *Tony Frazier - Walter the Softy, Bertie Blenkinsop *Kerry Shale - Gnasher, Gnipper (uncredited) *Bill Farmer - Pa, Horse, Hare (uncredited) *Billy West - Rasher, Winston *Charles Gray - Narrator (in "Pink Glove") (uncredited) Broadcast history UK *ITV (1993) *CiTV (1994) *Fox Kids UK (1996) US *Fox Kids (1998) *Nicktoons (2004) Reflist External links *The Beano All Stars on IMDb Category:VHS Category:DVD